mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Historical MTA Regional Bus rosters (mtamaster edition)
This is a list of bus rosters kept over the last 20 years. Early ones may not show an accurate bus roster, but as the years ger closer to our time, we are able to know what depot houses which model. Main models in the past consisted of Orion Vs and RTS. Discontinued Routes Background Below is a list of discontinued routes that appear on this roster: *Bx14: Weekday route between Riverdale and Fordham Plaza via Fordham Road, Sedgwick Avenue, Bailey Avenue, 231 St, and Henry Hudson Parkway. Discontinued 2010. *Bx25: Weekday route between Co-op City and Bedford Park, today's Bx26. Had rush hour Limited service. Merged with the Bx26 in 2010. *Bx45: Route between West Farms Road and Westchester Square via Story Avenue, White Plains Road, and Metropolitan Avenue. Discontinued in 2010 and replaced by Bx5 and new Bx4A trips. *Bx55: Weekday route between Gun Hill Road and Yankees Stadium via 161 Street, Third Avenue, and Webster Avenue. Discontinued 2010. *Bx72: Route Between Pelham Bay Park and Wakefield-Baychester Avenue via Pitman Avenue, Stanford Boulevard, S. Fulton Avenue, Pelham Parkway, Boston Road, Drieser loop, Asch loop, and Earheart lane. Discontinued 2010 and PBP extension replaced by Bx70. *B5: Route between Bensonhurst (Cropsey Avenue and Canal Avenue) and Flatlands (Ryder Street and Kings Highway). Merged with the B50 to form the B82 in 1995. *B10: Route between Bedford-Stuyvesant and Spring Creek. Merged with an extended B15 in 2010. *B18: Route between Williamsburg (Graham Avenue and Metropolitan Avenue) and Cypress Hills (Jamaica Avenue and Crescent Street) via Metropolitan Avenue, Morgan Avenue, Wyckoff Avenue, and Cypress Avenue. Merged into an extended B13 on September 8, 2002 west of Myrtle Avenue (east of it was discontinued). *B23: Route between Flatbush and Borough Park via 16th Avenue and Cortelyou Road. Discontinued 2010. *B30: Route Between Greenpoint and Woodside, Queens via Humboldt Street, Kingsland Avenue, Greenpoint Avenue, Review Avenue, and 48th Street. Discontinued 1995. *B40: Route Between East New York and Williamsburg via Broadway, Ralph Avenue, and Liberty Avenue. Route discontinued September 8, 2002. Ralph Avenue portion merged with B78 at that time to form current B47. *B47 (first route): Route Between Williamsburg and Prospect Lefferts Gardens via Empire Boulevard, Kingston Avenue, Brooklyn Avenue, Throop Avenue, Tompkins Avenue, and Division Avenue. Merged in 1995 with B62 to form the B43 route. *B50: Route between Spring Creek and Kings Highway D''' '''Q Station via Kings Highway, Flatlands Avenue, and Seaview Avenue. Merged with the B5 in 1995 to form the B82. *B51: Route Between Atlantic avenue and City Hall, Manhattan via Fulton Street, Livingston Street, Tillary Street, Flatbush Avenue, Manhattan Bridge, Lafayette Street, and St. James Place. Discontinued 2010. *B71: Route Between Cobble Hill and Crown Heights via Union Street and Eastern Parkway. Discontinued 2010. *B72 (first Route): Route Between Greenpoint and Downtown Brooklyn via Flushing Avenue and Graham Avenue. Graham Avenue portion merged with former B47 to form B43 in 1995. Flushing Avenue portion discontinued same time. *B75: Route between Downtown Brooklyn and Park Slope via Court Street, Smith Street, and 9th Street. Replaced in 2010 with B57 and B61. *B78: Route Between Crown Heights and Kings Plaza via Ralph Avenue. Merged with B40 in 2002 to form current B47. *M16: Route Between Port Authority and Waterside via 34 Street. Renamed M34A in 2011. *M18: Route Between Washington Heights and Central Park North via Convent Avenue, St Nicholas Avenue, 116 Street, and Lenox Avenue. Discontinued 2010. *M27: Route Between Port Authority and United Nations via 49/50 Streets. Discontinued 2010. *M29: Route between West Village and Williamsburg, Brooklyn via Grand Street, Broome Street, Essex Street, and Manhattan Bridge. Discontinued 2010, Brooklyn service replaced by new M39. *M30: Weekday roi=ute between Columby=us Circle and East side via 57 Street, 5/Madison Avenue, and 72 Street. Discontinued 2010. *Q14: Route between Flushing and Whitestone via Union Street, 149th Street, and 150th Street. Discontinued in 2010 and service in Whitestone replaced by new Q15A trips. *Q22A: Route between Far Rockaway Station and Bayswater via Mott Avenue. Operated one morning trip to Mott Avenue and one afternoon trip to Bayswater only. Discontinued 2008. *Q45: Route Between Jackson Heights and The Shops at Atlas Park via Roosevelt Avenue, 69th Street, Calamus Avenue, and 80th Street. Merged into an extended Q47 in 2011. *Q51: Route Between Arverne and Linden Boulevard Station via Rockaway Beach Boulevard, Cross Bay Boulevard, Pitkin Avenue, Eldert Lane, and Linden Boulevard. Discontinued 2010, Arverne service replaced by rerouted Q21. *Q74: Route Between Kew Gardens Station and Queens College via Vleigh Place, Main Street, Kissena Boulevard, and Melbourne Avenue. Discontinued 2010. *Q75: Route between Jamaica and Oakland Gardens via Hillside Avenue, 188th Street, 73rd Avenue, Springfield Boulevard, 69th Avenue, and Cloverdale Road. Discontinued 2010. *Q79: Route between Little Neck LIRR Station and Floral Park via Little Neck Parkway. Discontinued 2010, replaced by select Q36 trips in 2013. *Q86: Route between Rosedale LIRR and 148 Avenue via Francis Lewis Boulevard. Discontinued in 1996 due to poor ridership. *S60: Route Between Grymes Hill and Sunny Side via Howard Avenue. Replaced by rerouted S66 2010. 1995 This section only shows the bus routes in each depot. All depots have at least one version of the RTS model. Bronx Division Gun Hill: Bx8, Bx12, Bx16, Bx22, Bx24, Bx26, Bx28, Bx29, Bx30, Bx31, Bx34, Bx37, Bx39, Bx40, Bx42, Bx55 Kingsbridge Bx1, Bx2, Bx3, Bx7, Bx9, Bx10, Bx14, Bx18, Bx20, Bx41, Bx52, Bx55 Walnut Bx4, Bx5, Bx6, Bx11, Bx13, Bx15, Bx17, Bx19, Bx21, Bx27, Bx32, Bx35, Bx36, Bx45, Bx46 Manhattan Division 100th St: M35, M86, M96, M101/102/103, M106, X90, X92 126th St: M15, M27, M31, M50, M66 Amsterdam: M11 (split route), M79, M100, M104, M116 Hudson: M6, M8, M9, M14, M16, M21, M22, M23, M29, M34, M42, M46, Q32 Manhattanville: M3, M4, M5, M10, M11 (split route), M18, M30, M57, M72, M98 Mother Hale: M1, M2, M7, M60, Bx33 Brooklyn Division East New York: B10, B12, B14, B15, B17, B25, B40, B42, B47, B45, B60, B50, B83, Q24, Q56 Fresh Pond: B13, B18, B20, B24, B26, B30, B38, B52, B54, B57, B72, Q54, Q55, Q58, Q59 Flatbush: B2, B7, B31, B41, B44, B46, B49, B78 Ulmer Park: B1, B3, B4, B5, B6, B8, B36, B64, B68, B74, X25 (split route), X28, X29 Jackie Gleason: B9, B11, B16, B23, B33, B35, B37, B48, B51, B61, B62, B63, B65, B67, B69, B70, B71, B75, X25, X27 Queens Division Casey Stengel: Q12, Q13, Q14, Q15, Q16, Q20, Q26, Q27, Q28, Q32, Q44, Q48, Q74, Q76, Q78, X32, X51 Jamaica: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85, Q86, X63, X64 Queens Village: Q1, Q2, Q30, Q31, Q36, Q43, Q75, Q79, Q83, Q88, X68 Staten Island Division Castleton: S40, S42, S46, S48/98, S51, S52, S53, S54, S57, S60, S62/92, S66/ S67, S76, X10, X12, X14, X16, X18, X20 Yukon: S44/94, S55/S56, S59, S61/91, S74, S78, S79, X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8, X9, X15, X17/X19, X31 1999 Bronx Division GUN HILL: BX4, BX5/45, BX8, BX12, BX16, BX17, BX22, BX24, BX25/26, BX27, BX28, BX29, BX30, BX31, BX34, BX37, BX39, BX40/42 KINGSBRIDGE: BX1, BX2, BX3, BX7, BX9, BX10, BX11, BX13, BX14, BX18, BX20, BX32, BX35, BX36, BX41, Bx52, BX55 MOTHER CLARA HALE: BX19, BX21, BX33, M1, M4 (SPLIT-MANHATTANVILLE), M7 Manhattan Division AMSTERDAM: BX6, BX15, Bx46, M100, M104 MANHATTANVILLE: M2, M3, M4 (SPILT-MCH), M5, M18, M60, M101, M103 WESTSIDE: M10, M16/34, M27/50, M30, M42, M72, M79, M86, M96/106, M98, M102, Q32, X90 HUDSON PIER: M6, M8, M9, M11, M14, M21, M22, M23, M29, M46, X92 126TH STREET: M15, M31, M35, M57, M66, M116 Brooklyn Division EAST NEW YORK: B7, B8, B10, B12, B14, B15, B17, B25, B40, B42, B45, B60, B78, B82 (SPLIT-UP), B83, Q24, Q56 FRESH POND: B13, B18, B20, B24, B26, B38, B48 ,B52, B54, B57, Q54, Q55, Q58, Q59 JACKIE GLEASON: B9, B11, B16, B23, B33, B35, B37, B43, B51, B61, B62, B63, B65, B67, B68, B69, B70, B71, B75 FLATBUSH: B2, B6 (SPLIT-UP), B31, B41, B44, B46, B49 ULMER PARK: B1, B3, B4, B6 (SPILT-FLATBUSH), B36, B64, B74, B82 (SPLIT-ENY), X25, X27, X28, X29 Queens Division CASEY STENGEL: Q12, Q13, Q14, Q15, Q16, Q20, Q26, Q27, Q28, Q44, Q48, Q74, Q76, Q78, Bx54, X32 (SPLIT-QV), X51 QUEENS VILLAGE: Q1, Q2, Q30, Q31, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q75, Q79, Q83, Q88, X32(SPLIT-CS), X68 JAMAICA: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85, X63, X64 Staten Island Division CASTLETON: S40, S42, S46, S48, S51, S52, S53, S54, S57, S60, S62, S66, S67, S76, S90, S92, S96, S98, X10, X11, X12, X14, X16, X18, X20 YUKON: S44, S55, S56, S61, S74, S78, S79, S91, S94, X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8, X9, X15, X17, X19, X31 2004 Bronx Division Amsterdam Depot: Routes: BX6, BX15, BX21, BX55, M18 Gun Hill Depot: Standard Routes: BX25/26, BX28, BX29, BX30, BX34; Articulated Routes: BX4, BX5/45, BX12, BX22, BX39, BX40/42, BX41 Kingsbridge Depot: Standard Routes: BX3, BX7, BX10, BX13, BX14, BX16, BX18, BX20, M100; Articulated Routes: BX1, BX2, BX9, BX52 Mother Clara Hale Depot: Routes: BX32, BX33, M1, M2, M7 West Farms Depot: Standard Routes: BX8, BX11, BX17, BX24, BX27, BX31, BX35, BX36, Bx37, Bx46; Articulated Routes: BX19 Manhattan Division 126th Street Depot: Standard Routes: M31, M35, M57, M66, M116; Artic Routes: M15 100th Street Depot: Standard Routes: M96/106; Artic Routes: M86, M101-103 Manhattanville Depot: Routes: M3, M4, M5, M10, M11, M60, M104 Michael J. Quill Depot: Standard Routes: M6, M8, M9, M14, M16/34, M20, M21, M22, M27/50, M29, M30, M42, M46, M72, M98, Q32, X26, X90 Articulated Routes: M23, M79 Brooklyn Division East New York Depot: Routes: B7, B10, B12, B14, B15, B17, B20 (w/FP), B25, B42, B45, B51, B60, B82, B83, Q24, Q56 Flatbush Depot Routes: B2, B31, B41, B44, B46, B47, B49 Fresh Pond Depot Routes: B13, B20 (w/ENY), B24, B26, B38, B48, B52, B54, B57, Q54, Q55, Q58, Q59 Jackie Gleason Depot Routes: B8, B9, B11, B16, B23, B33, B35, B37, B43, B61, B62, B63, B65, B67, B68, B69, B70, B71, B75 Ulmer Park Depot Routes: B1, B3, B4, B6, X25, X27/37, X28/38, X29, B36, B64, B74, F Shuttle Queens Division Casey Stengel Depot Routes: Q12, Q13, Q14, Q15, Q16, Q20/44, Q26, Q27, Q28, Q48, Q74, Q76, Q78, BX54, X32(w/QV), X51 Routes: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85, X63, X64 Queens Village Depot Routes: Q1, Q2, Q30, Q31, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q75, Q79, Q83, Q88, X32 (w/CS), X68 Staten Island Division Castleton Depot Routes: S40/90, S42, S46/96, S48/98, S51/81, S52, S53/93, S54, S57, S60, S62/92, S66/67, S76/86, S78, X10/11, X12/42, X13, X14, X16, X18, X20, X22, X30, X31 Yukon Depot Routes: S44/94, S55/56, S59, S61/91, S74/84, S79, X1-9, X15, X17/19, X23, X24 2007 Bronx Division Amsterdam Depot: Bx6, Bx15, Bx21, Bx55, M18 Gun Hill Bus Depot: Bx16, Bx25, Bx26, Bx28, Bx29, Bx30, Bx34 Articulated Buses: Bx4, Bx5, Bx12, Bx22, Bx39, Bx40, Bx42, Bx45 Kingsbridge Bus Depot: Bx3, Bx7, Bx10, Bx13, Bx14, Bx18, Bx20, M100 Articulated Buses: Bx1, Bx2, Bx9, Bx41, Bx52 Mother Clara Hale Bus Depot: Bx32, Bx33, M1, M2, M7 West Farms Bus Depot: Bx8, Bx11, Bx17, Bx24, Bx27, Bx31, Bx35, Bx36, Bx37 Articulated Buses: Bx19 Manhattan Division 100th Street Bus Depot: 116 M96, M106 Articulated Buses: M86, M101, M102, M103 126th Street Bus Depot: M31, M57, M66, M72, M116, X80 Articulated buses are on: M15, M35 Manhattanville Bus Depot: M3, M4, M5, M10, M11, M60, M98, M104 Michael J. Quill Bus Depot: 259 M6, M8, M9, M16, M20, M21, M22, M27, M29, M34, M42, M46, M50, Q32, X90 Articulated buses: M14, M23, M79 Brooklyn Division East New York Bus Depot: B7, B10, B12, B14, B15, B17, B20 (split - FP), B25, B42, B45, B51, B60, B82, B83, Q24, Q56 Fresh Pond Bus Depot: B13, B20 (Split - ENY), B24, B26, B38, B48, B52, B54, B57, Q54, Q55, Q58, Q59 Jackie Gleason Bus Depot: B8, B9, B11, B16, B23, B33, B35, B37, B43, B61, B62, B63, B65, B67, B68, B69, B70, B71, B75 Flatbush Bus Depot: B2, B31, B41, B44, B46, B47, B49 Ulmer Park Bus Depot: B1, B3, B4, B6, B36, B64, B74, X25, X27, X28, X29, X37, X38 Queens Division Casey Stengel Bus Depot: Q12, Q13, Q14, Q15, Q16, Q20A, Q20B, Q26, Q27, Q28, Q31, Q44, Q48, Q74, Q76, Q78, Bx54, X32 (S - QV), X51, X81 (S - QV, JAM) Queens Village Bus Depot: Q1, Q2, Q27, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q75, Q79, Q83, Q88, X32 (S - CS), X63, X64, X68, X81 (S - CS, JAM) Jamaica Bus Depot: 200 Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q30, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85, X81 (S - CS, QV) Staten Island Division Castleton Bus Depot: S40, S42, S46, S48, S51, S52, S53, S54, S57, S60, S62, S66, S67, S76, S78, S81, S86, S90, S92, S93, S96, S98, X10, X11, X12, X13, X14, X16, X18, X20, X22, X30, X31, X42 Yukon Bus Depot: S44, S55, S56, S59, S61, S74, S79, S84, S94, X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8, X9, X15, X17, X19, X23, X24 2008 Bronx Division Amsterdam Depot: Routes: Bx-15, Bx-21, Bx-32, Bx-33, Bx-55, M-18 Gun Hill Depot: Routes: Bx-16, Bx-24, Bx-25/26, Bx-28, Bx-29, Bx-30, Bx-34. Articulated buses on -Bx-4, Bx-5, Bx-12, Bx-22, Bx-39, Bx-40/42 Kingsbridge Depot: Routes: Bx-3, Bx-7, Bx-9, Bx-10, Bx-13, Bx-14, Bx-18, Bx-20, M-100. Articulated buses on Bx-1, Bx-2, Bx-9, Bx-41, Bx-52 West Farms Depot: Routes: Bx-6, Bx-8, Bx-11, Bx-15, Bx-17, Bx-27, Bx-31, Bx-35, Bx-36, Bx-46 Articulated buses on Bx-19 Manhattan Division 100 Street Depot: Routes: M-96/106 Articulated buses on M-86, M-101, M-102, M-103 126 Street Depot: Routes: M-15, M-31, M-35, M-66, M-72, M-116 Articulated buses on M-15, M-35 Manhattanville Depot: Routes: M-1, M-2, M-3, M-4, M-5, M-7, M-10, M-11, M-60, M-104 Michael J. Quill Depot Routes: M-6, M-8, M-9, M-16/34, M-20, M-21, M-22, M-27/50, M29, M-30, M-42, M-46, M-57, M-98, X-90, Q-32 Articulated buses: M-14, M-23, M-79 Brooklyn Division East New York Depot: Routes: B-7, B-12, B-14, B-15, B-17, B-25, B-42, B-45, B-65, B-82, B-83, Q-24, Q-56 Fresh Pond Depot: Routes: B-13, B-20, B-26, B-38, B-52, B-54, Q-54, Q-55, Q-58 Jackie Gleason Depot Routes: B-4, B-8, B-9, B-11, B-16, B-23, B-33, B-35, B-37, B-63, B-67, B-68, B-69, B-70, B-71, B-75 Flatbush Depot Routes: B-2, B-31, B-41, B-44, B-46, B-49 Ulmer Park Depot Routes: B-1, B-3, B-6, B-36, B-64, B-74, X-25, X-27, X-28, X-29, X-37, X-38 Grand Avenue Depot Routes: B-10, B-24, B-43, B-47, B-48, B-51, B-57, B-60, B-61, Q-59 Queens Division Casey Stengel Depot Routes: Q-12, Q-13, Q-14, Q-15, Q-16, Q-20a, Q-20b, Q-26, Q-28, Q-31, Q-44, Q-48, Q-74, Q-76, Q-78, Bx-54, X-32 (split QV), X-51 Queens Village Depot Routes: Q-1, Q-2, Q-27, Q-36, Q-43, Q-46, Q-75, Q-79, Q-83, Q-88, X-32 (split CS), X-63, X-64, X-68 Jamaica Depot Routes: Q-3, Q-4, Q-5, Q-17, Q-30, Q-42, Q-77, Q-84, Q-85 Staten Island Division Castleton Depot Routes: S-40/90, S-42, S-46/96, S-48/98, S-51, S-52, S-53, S-54, S-57, S-60, S-62, S-66, S-67, S-76/86, S-78, S-81, S-86, S-92, S-93, X-10/11, X-12/42, X-13,X-14, X-16, X-18, X-20, X-22, X-30, X-31 Yukon Depot Routes: S-44/94, S-55/56, S-59, S-61/91, S-74, S-79, S-84, S-89, X-1, X-2, X-3, X-4, X-5, X-6, X-7, X-8, X-9, X-15, X-17/19, X-23, X-24 2009 Bronx Division Amsterdam: Bx15, Bx21, Bx32, Bx33, Bx55, M18 Gun Hill: Bx4, Bx5, Bx12, Bx12, Bx16, Bx22, Bx24, Bx25, Bx26, Bx28, Bx29, Bx30, Bx34, Bx39, Bx40, Bx42, Bx45 Kingsbridge: Bx1, Bx2, Bx3, Bx7, Bx9, Bx10, Bx13, Bx14, Bx18, Bx20, Bx41, Bx52, M100 West Farms: Bx6, Bx8, Bx11, Bx17, Bx19, Bx27, Bx31, Bx35, Bx36, Bx37, Bx46 Manhattan Division 100 St: M86, M96, M101, M102, M103, M106 126 St: M15, M31, M35, M66, M72, M116 Manhattanville: M1, M2, M3, M4, M5, M7, M10, M11, M60, M104 Michael J. Quill: M6, M8, M9, M11, M14, M16, M20, M21, M22, M23, M27, M29, M30, M34, M42, M46, M50, M57, M79, M98, X90 Brooklyn Division East New York: B7, B10, B12, B14, B15, B17, B25, B42, B45, B65, B82, B83, Q24, Q56 Flatbush: B2, B31, B41, B44, B46, B49 Fresh Pond: B20, B26, B38, B52, B54, Q54, Q55, Q58 Grand Avenue: B13, B24, B43, B47, B48, B51, B57, B60, B62, Q59 Jackie Gleason: B4, B8, B9, B11, B16, B23, B33, B35, B37, B61, B63, B67, B68, B69, B70, B71, B75 Ulmer Park: B1, B3, B6, B36, B64, B74, X25, X27, X28, X29, X37, X38 Queens Division Casey Stengel: Q12, Q13, Q14, Q15, Q16, Q20A, Q20B, Q26, Q28, Q31, Q44, Q48, Q74, Q76, Q78, Bx54, X32, X51 Jamaica: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q30, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85 Queens Village: Q1, Q2, Q27, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q75, Q79, Q83, Q88, X63, X64, X68 Staten Island Division Charleston: S40, S42, S46, S48, S51, S52, S53, S54, S57, S60, S62, S66, S67, S76, S78, S81, S86, S90, S92, S93, S96, S98, X10, X11, X12, X13, X14, X16, X18, X20, X22, X30, X31, X42 Yukon: S44, S55, S56, S59, S61, S74, S79, S84, S89, S91, S94, X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8, X9, X15, X17, X19, X23, X24 MTA Division Baisley Park: Q110, Q111, Q112, Q113, QM21 College Point: Q25, Q34, Q64, Q65, Q66, Q67, Q68, Bx50, QM2, QM2A, QM3, QM4 Eastchester: Bx23, Bx70, Bx72, BxM6, BxM7, BxM7A, BxM7B, BxM9, BxM10 Far Rockaway: Q6 (s/w JFK), Q8 (s/w JFK), Q9 (s/w JFK), Q11 (s/w JFK), Q21, Q22, Q22A, Q35, Q41 (s/w JFK), Q51, QM15, QM16, QM17, QM18, QM23 JFK: Q6 (s/w FR), Q7, Q8 (s/w FR), Q9 (s/w FR), Q10, Q11 (s/w FR), Q37, Q40, Q41 (s/w FR), Q60, Q89 Laguardia: Q18, Q19, Q23, Q29, Q33, Q38, Q39, Q45, Q47, Q49, Q53, Q62, Q69, Q70, Q72, QM10, QM11, QM12, QM22, QM24 Spring Creek: B100, B103, BM1, BM2, BM2S, BM3, BM4, BM5 Queensboro: Q100, Q101, Q102, Q103, Q104, Q105, QM1, QM1A Williamsburg: B102, B110, BM10, BM11, BM12, BM14, BM15 Yonkers: BxM1, BxM2, BxM3, BxM4A, BxM4B, BxM11, BxM18 Notes: No sunday service at Spring Creek, B100 is operated by Far Rockaway sundays; CNG buses are in operation at Laguardia, but maintained by College Point. 2010 Bronx Division Amsterdam: Bx15, Bx21, Bx32, Bx33, Bx55, M18 Gun Hill: Bx4, Bx5, Bx12, Bx12, Bx16, Bx22, Bx24, Bx25, Bx26, Bx28, Bx29, Bx30, Bx34, Bx39, Bx40, Bx42, Bx45 Kingsbridge: Bx1, Bx2, Bx3, Bx7, Bx9, Bx10, Bx13, Bx14, Bx18, Bx20, Bx41, Bx52, M100 West Farms: Bx6, Bx8, Bx11, Bx17, Bx19, Bx27, Bx31, Bx35, Bx36, Bx37, Bx46 Brooklyn Division East New York: B7, B10, B12, B14, B15, B17, B25, B42, B45, B65, B82, B83, Q24, Q56 Flatbush: B2, B31, B41, B44, B46, B49 Fresh Pond: B20, B26, B38, B52, B54, Q54, Q55, Q58 Grand Avenue: B13, B24, B43, B47, B48, B51, B57, B60, B62, Q59 Jackie Gleason: B4, B8, B9, B11, B16, B23, B33, B35, B37, B61, B63, B67, B68, B69, B70, B71, B75 Ulmer Park: B1, B3, B6, B36, B64, B74, X25, X27, X28, X29, X37, X38 Manhattan Division 100 St: M86, M96, M101, M102, M103, M106 126 St: M15, M31, M35, M66, M72, M116 Manhattanville: M1, M2, M3, M4, M5, M7, M10, M11, M60, M104 Michael J. Quill: M6, M8, M9, M11, M14, M16, M20, M21, M22, M23, M27, M29, M30, M34, M42, M46, M50, M57, M79, M98, X90 Queens Division Casey Stengel: Q12, Q13, Q14, Q15, Q16, Q20A, Q20B, Q26, Q28, Q31, Q44, Q48, Q74, Q76, Q78, Bx54, X32, X51 Jamaica: Q3, Q4, Q5, Q17, Q30, Q42, Q77, Q84, Q85 Queens Village: Q1, Q2, Q27, Q36, Q43, Q46, Q75, Q79, Q83, Q88, X63, X64, X68 Staten Island Division Charleston: S40, S42, S46, S48, S51, S52, S53, S54, S57, S60, S62, S66, S67, S76, S78, S81, S86, S90, S92, S93, S96, S98, X10, X11, X12, X13, X14, X16, X18, X20, X22, X30, X31, X42 Yukon: S44, S55, S56, S59, S61, S74, S79, S84, S89, S91, S94, X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8, X9, X15, X17, X19, X23, X24 MTA Division Baisley Park: Q110, Q111, Q112, Q113, QM21 College Point: Q19, Q25, Q34, Q38, Q64, Q65, Q66, Q68, Bx50, QM2, QM2A, QM3, QM4 Eastchester: Bx23, Bx70, Bx72, BxM6, BxM7, BxM7A, BxM7B, BxM9, BxM10 Far Rockaway: Q6 (s/w JFK), Q8 (s/w JFK), Q9 (s/w JFK), Q11 (s/w JFK), Q21, Q22, Q35, Q41 (s/w JFK), Q51, QM15, QM16, QM17, QM18 JFK: Q6 (s/w FR), Q7, Q8 (s/w FR), Q9 (s/w FR), Q10, Q11 (s/w FR), Q37, Q40, Q41 (s/w FR), Q60, Q89 Laguardia: Q18, Q23, Q29, Q33, Q39, Q45, Q47, Q49, Q53, Q62, Q67, Q69, Q70, Q72, QM10, QM11, QM12, QM22, QM23, QM24 Spring Creek: B100, B103, BM1, BM2, BM2S, BM3, BM4, BM5 Queensboro: Q39, Q67, Q100, Q101, Q102, Q103, Q104, Q105, QM1, QM1A Williamsburg: B102, B110, BM10, BM11, BM12, BM14, BM15 Yonkers: BxM1, BxM2, BxM3, BxM4A, BxM4B, BxM11, BxM18